Envy
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Pent up emotions, bottled up love and envy that is skin deep. When Sasuke's selfishness gets the best of him, what will he do just to achieve happiness and inner peace? SasuHina-ish w/ NaruHina


Envy (SasuHina fanfic)

Sasuke envies _everything._

Sasuke envies everything his brother has. He envy that his brother is the center of his father's attention. He is jealous that his mother prefers his brother more. He envies that his entire clan praises and applauds his brother for all of his success and endeavors. He envies all the things his brother has; to the point it's driving him crazy with jealousy.

When Sasuke studies in the Ninja Academy, everyne envies him. But there is always this hole in his heart; he is still envious of everything.

Then he met Naruto Uzumaki, this idiot who laughs too loudly, craves too much attention, causes too much trouble and has too much happiness radiating in him.

Sasuke Uchiha _hates_ Naruto Uzumaki.

His hatred grew skin deep, not as deeply rooted as Itachi's but that kind of hatred that makes your eyes glow in a red shade.

Sasuke envies that Naruto has all attention. Sasuke envies that Naruto is always noticed even the most idiotic acts. Sasuke envies that Naruto is determined even at times of failure. Sasuke envies that Naruto has a father figure such as Iruka and Jiraya. Sasuke envies that Naruto is always a dedicated and loyal towards his friends. Sasuke envies that Naruto is surrounded with love and friendship.

But most importantly, Sasuke envies that Naruto has someone like Hinata Hyuga. The fact that Sasuke craves and needs everything Naruto has, it's almost impossible to have the Hyuga heiress as his possession.

Hinata is always pinned and head-over-heels to Naruto. She smiles at every single things Naruto babbles about and she looked at him as if he is the sun.

Hinata needs Naruto like the moon needs the sun. Sasuke needs Hinata like the darkness needs its light.

* * *

Years passed.

During Sasuke's departure in Konoha. Until the death of his brother. To the destruction of Konoha, where Hinata finally confessed her love to Naruto and until the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Sasuke saw her, he saw Hinata Hyuga standing next to Naruto. She is holding Naruto's hand as if her life depends on it. Sasuke does not know if its pain in the chest is his feeling of anger or the fact he is so envious of Naruto that _he_ Sasuke Uchiha can't have someone like Hinata.

* * *

After the war, Sasuke is pardoned and he plans on travelling the worlds with a different perspective. He seeks places and sights he never experience or felt before. He dreams that all of his pent up jealousy will soon fade away and he will finally be at peace in his heart.

As he slowly left the village he walked towards the quite cemetery, heading towards the tombstone of his late brother. A familiar voice of a soft melody, the voice of the woman whom he yearned for years.

"Sasuke-san."

"Hinata."

Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata Hyuga carrying a bundle of sunflowers. Wearing a soft short sleeved lilac dress that hit just above her knee. She smiled so gently and so gracefully at him.

"What brings you here Sasuke-san? I heard Lord Sixth pardoned you." She bends down and placed three sunflowers on Neji's tombstone.

"I just came here to have a peace of mind." Sasuke whispered, looking at her intently.

"Oh, I see."

She closed her eyes and does a brief prayer. Then, she looked at him and smiled kindly.

"I still have a bunch of flowers left; you might want it for your brother." She handed him the sunflowers, Sasuke looked at her sharply while observing her delicate features, then he nodded grabbing the flowers away from her grasp.

The duo headed towards Itachi's tombstone and placing the flowers there, Sasuke did a brief prayer and looked at the clear blue sky.

"Hinata, why… Why are you so kind to me?"

Hinata's lavender eyes widen slightly and looked at the sky and smiled softly "Everyone deserves kindness Sasuke. Including a man who seeks for vengeance and lives by hatred. There is still a flicker of kindness in your heart."

Sasuke was speechless and stared at her; his eyes widen slightly and smiled quickly.

"I guess, I finally have the peace that I needed so badly." He whispers and turns around, walking towards the exit of the cemetery.

Hinata didn't turn around to look at him but she called out

"Are you happy now Sasuke?"

" _Yes."_

A faint whisper, but loud enough for Hinata to hear.

Sasuke finally understood why he can never have someone as kind and as pure as Hinata Hyuga. All he can do is to be left with envy on how kind she is and how Naruto loves her in every single core of his body. Sasuke, can never love her as much as Naruto can.

 _Maybe somethings aren't meant to be his possession after all._

* * *

 **A/N:** As promised I will publish some of my SasuHina fanfics here! After a long ass hiatus it's time to grab the laptop and type about my favourite creatures in the Naruto world (Sasuke and Hinata duhh). Feel free to drop by my tumblog and give me a cute lil message, its .com. I post my writings and other Naruto related stuff there.

Thank you for taking your time and reading my fanfic!

Sending love and chicken nuggets,

LianCatMeow


End file.
